


It all started that day

by FF_TurnTechGodHead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crocker Corp, M/M, some sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF_TurnTechGodHead/pseuds/FF_TurnTechGodHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and john were together for a little while. Boyfriends that is. Dave and john got into a fight and john went off the deep end. Making him go crocker. As well as every one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best day turned into the worst.

Be John Egbert =>

Your name is John Egbert. Today is a special day. Its your boyfriends birthday and what makes it even better? Your boyfriends coming over later to hang out with you before the party. Maybe play a couple video games or watch some of your favorite movies. Dave says they suck but what does he know about movies? Anyways, All of your friends are coming over. Your dad has a thing for the Betty Crocker Company so your cake, ya you guessed it, Is going to be made by Betty Crocker. All the trolls say to not eat it But what do they know? Things that affect them don't effect us because we are two different species. You hear a knock at the door. Dave must be here. Gotta go. 

Be Jane Crocker =>

Your name is Jane Crocker and you are making John birthday cake.It looks really good and you'd like to eat it right here and now but its not yours to eat yet. Your girlfriend, Roxy Lalonde, comes into the kitchen with a martini glass in one hand and a bottle of jack in the other. "Roxy. Its not even 12 o'clock yet and your already drunk." You sigh with disbelief and continue making the cake. "but janey *hiccup* its Daveys birthday. Cant i just have a bottle before the party? *hiccup*" she walks over to you and slings her arm over your shoulder. "that bottle was supposed to be for after the party. So we both can drink it and have our own little 'after party'." you stop and look at her. You can see she has something going on in that little head of hers. She has a small smile and looks at you "ok ill save the rest for later" she smiled and left to go put the bottle back. You stayed and finished the cake.

Be John =>

You and Dave were sitting on the couch watching one of your movies when you stopped in the middle of it and looked at Dave. "Dave..um..there is something i have to tell you." you looked nervous and kindve scared at what his reaction might be. "cant it wait till after the movie? its just starting to get good" he looked down at you. His shades were off. Oh crap. now your starting to feel really bad. almost guilty for doing this to him. Today of all days. "No Dave. This is important." you feel really fucking bad now that hes actually looking at you. "Ok fine. What is it?" he moved a bit so he could look at you better. Grabbing his shades in the process. "Look i know that we have been dating for AWHILE now and i think that we need to take it up a notch with this relationship but-" "Im not sure i understand what your trying to say Egderp." "You didnt let me finish dave. But im not sure if i can do this anymore" Dave had a confused look on his face and a look of disbelief. "Wait John your not saying-" dave chuckled a bit in disbelief. "right when i thought today was going to be the best birthday ever too. I thought today was going to be different. I thought id actually have a descent birthday." he put his shades on "Well then ill um see you later egbert. Oh and um..The parties off." Dave looked at the ground with hi hands in his pockets. He walked out the door as a single tear fell and landed on the carpet. He shut the door and was gone.

Be Dave Strider =>

Well that just happened. Your boyfriend broke up with you on your birthday. Great feelings it given you right now. Best birthday ever, am i right? (sarcasm) Right now your one your way to your best friend, Feferi's, house or hive or whatever its called. You knock on the door. She comes out and opens the door "O )-( Dave! Its you. W)-(at are you doing )-(ere? S)-(ouldnt you be getting ready for your party?" You walk into the house past fef and sit on her stairs. "Ya well the parties off" She had a confused look on her face "W)-(at do you mean the parties off?? Its your wriggling day" "Ya well Jo)-(n gave me the best present ever today" You said sarcastically. "W)-(at did he give you Dave?" "Well all i can say is that we are no longer matesprits anymore." Dave took off his shades and almost started crying.


	2. The year after Bro died

Be Dave Strider=>

Its been hard. You know, living without bro and all. Your girlfriend now is very understanding. Lets see, Feferi loves hearing you talk about your bro. How he used to strife with you on the roof or how he taught you how to use a sword. Man those were the times. Or how he used to watch his animes on friday nights. Oh or how he sucked at cooking but rocked the bots. Oh man he made a fortune off his talent of robotics. Fef loves those ones. I could go on for hours so ill just stop here.


End file.
